Play with Death 2
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Sekarang... Main lagi! Character-death, Oneshot, OOC, and... Rate T just in case.


Anisha Asakura is baack~!

Ide fic ini didapat saat tak sengaja nonton episode Higurashi no Naku koro ni lagi... (O_O Buset dah,) Jadi, jangan kaget kalau ada beberapa OOC yang muncul di beberapa karakter yang muncul... Oke, langsung!

-- DISCLAIMER: I do not own of Harvest Moon game series and Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, but I do own this fic...~

-

-

Dini hari, malam, dimana orang-orang masih terlelap dalam alam mimpinya masing-masing. Tapi, ada satu tempat yang berbeda.

Gereja.

--

"Lepaskan aku!!!" teriak Cliff. "Aku tak melakukan apapun!"

"Bohong!" bentak Doctor lantang. "Jelas-jelas kau yang membunuh Claire! Aku sudah memeriksa Claire, dan semua bekas sidik jari yang ada adalah kamu, Cliff!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak membunuhnya!!!" teriak Cliff membela diri.

Situasi gereja di malam itu sangat gelap. Cliff, kedua tangannya terikat di salib gereja dekat mimbar tempat Carter biasa berdiri tiap hari. Doctor memegang pisau dan suntikan berisi cairan kuning tua. Carter terkunci di pintu _confession_ oleh Doctor.

"Kumohon, Doctor! Jangan siksa Cliff! Dia tak melakukan apa-apa!!!" teriak Carter yang masih terkunci di pintu _confession_.

"Tidak! Pria rendahan seperti dia sudah membunuh Claire! Malaikatku! Gadisku! Takkan kubiarkan dia hidup di muka bumi ini!" bentak Doctor.

"Tidak! Aku tidak membunuh Clair—AAAH!!!" Cliff berteriak kencang, sesaat darah mencurat dari badannya karena tertusuk pisau yang dihunuskan oleh Doctor. "AAH! AAAH! AAAH!!!"

"KUMOHON, JANGAN SIKSA CLIFF!!!" teriakan Carter makin menjadi-jadi diiringi gedoran pintu yang masih terkunci. "AKAN KULAKUKAN APAPUN ASALKAN KAU BEBASKAN CLIFF!!!"

"Oh ya? Coba bilang 'maaf' seribu kali, baru aku memaafkan Cliff!" kata Doctor dengan nada lengking.

Carter mulai berteriak. "Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!..."

"AAAH! AAH! AAH! AAAH! AAH! AAH! AAAH! AAH! AAH! AAAH! AAH! AAH! AAAH! AAH! AAH! AAAH! AAH! AAH! AAAH! AAH! AAH! AAAH! AAH! AAH!!..."

Doctor tetap menghunuskan pisaunya pada Cliff setiap Carter berteriak 'maaf', diiringi dengan tawa melengking. "Haa! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!..."

Cliff menunduk lemas. Sudah banyak luka tergores di sekujur badannya. Darah mulai mengalir dari badannya. "Ann... Ann..."

Doctor terdiam. "Hah...?"

Cliff ngos-ngosan, menahan rasa sakit di badannya. "Tidak apa-apa... Aku diperlakukan apapun olehmu... Asalkan—AAH! AAAAH!!!!"

"BERISIK!" bentak Doctor sambil tetap menghunuskan pisau di badan Cliff. "KENAPA KAMU TAK MAU MENGAKU SAJA KALAU KAU MEMBUNUH CLAIRE?!"

"Hosh... Hosh...—AAAH! AAAAAAAH!!!"

Carter masih berteriak berkali-kali. "Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!..."

"Ingat ini, Doc..." bisik Cliff. "Aku... Takkan berteriak atau menangis saat kau menghujamkan pisaumu ke tubuhku sekarang... Asalkan..."

_--- Flashback ---_

"_Uwaaa!" Cliff terperanjat kaget. Claire yang masih berbalur darah terbaring kaku di lantai dapur Inn._

"_Ssst! Aku tau pasti reaksimu begini! Cliff, bisa jaga janji kan?" pinta Ann._

"_Apa itu, Ann?"_

"_Begini..."_

"_..... APA?!"_

"_Ssst! Jangan keras-keras! Ini udah malam!" Ann menempatkan jari telunjuknya ke mulutnya. "Kau bisa janji enggak bilang kan, Cliff?"_

"_Bi... Bisa..."_

_--- Flashback end ---_

"BERISIK!! KEMBALIKAN CLAIRE!" teriak Doctor sambil tetap menghunuskan pisau ke badan Cliff. Cliff tak bergeming sedikitpun saat badannya ditusuk-tusuk pisau dari Doctor. Doctor makin mempercepat tangannya menusukkan pisau.

"... DOCTOR! HENTIKAN!!!" teriak Carter. Dia masih tetap terkunci di pintu _confession_. "APAPUN YANG KAULAKUKAN SEKARANG PERCUMA!!!"

"BERISIK!"

"Hosh... Hosh...." Doctor melap keringat yang menetes di dahinya. Cliff sudah menunduk, tak bereaksi. Dia melepaskan ikatan tali yang mengikat Cliff di salib.

BRUKK

Cliff terbaring kaku di lantai gereja, dibaluri darah. Karpet orange gereja mulai basah dengan darah kental.

Doctor membalikkan posisi Cliff menjadi terlentang dengan kakinya.

"Cih... Sudah mati rupanya." bisik Doctor puas. Satu perasaannya merasakan bahagia, tapi satu lagi merasakan kesedihan. Sudah terbunuh, namun malaikatnya yang cantik tak datang menghampirinya...

CKLEK

Doctor membuka pintu _confession_ yang terkunci. Seketika Carter terjatuh ke lantai.

Carter terperanjat saat melihat sosok Cliff yang sudah berbaring di lantai, basah kuyup dengan darah. Perlahan-lahan Carter menyandarkan Cliff ke mimbarnya. Banyak luka goresan di sekitar badan Cliff.

"Cliff... Dia... Maish hidup...!" sorak Carter gembira saat memegang pembuluh nadi radialis Cliff. Masih terasa gerakan di pergelangan tangan Cliff.

"Apa..?! Mustahil!" bentak Doctor. "Padahal dia masih..."

PLAK!

Carter menampar Doctor.

"Dasar bodoh. Memangnya apa untungnya main hakim sendiri? Lagipula, Cliff sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau bukan dia pembunuhnya. Kita bisa menyelesaikannya secara damai." jelas Carter sambil melap darah yang menetes di dahi Cliff.

"... Mustahil!" Doctor membanting Carter dan menarik kerah baju Cliff. "Heh, Cliff! Jawab aku! Kalau bukan kau yang membunuh Claire, lalu siapa?!"

"Hosh... Hosh... Takkan kuberitahukan... Aku sudah janji takkan bilang siapa-si—AAAH!!!" Sekali lagi Doctor menusukkan pisaunya ke pinggang kiri Cliff hingga tembus.

"CLIFF!" Carter segera bangkit dan menghampiri Cliff. "DOCTOR, KAU..."

"Maaf, Car, refleks..." jawab Doctor santai sambil membersihkan baluran darah yang ada di pisaunya. "Aku harus pergi. Urus dia baik-baik ya."


End file.
